Belle (248)
Belle, A.K.A. Experiment 248, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to scare her victims by emitting a loud, high-pitched shriek. Her one true place is with Nani as her alarm clock. Bio Experiment 248 was the 248th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to terrify enemies into submission with an ear-piercing scream. 248 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 248 was presumably activated in a rainstorm and haunted the Ali'i Trail. One night after 248 had been activated, Lilo, Mertle, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were all hiking the Ali'i Trail to search for the alleged Night Marchers (an ancient legend). After hiking for half an hour, Stitch detected something with his night vision. He caught a glimpse of 248 inside some bushes and saw a trail of footprints. Stitch then notified Lilo and the others, though Mertle refused to believe it was the Night Marchers. When it suddenly started to rain, everyone took shelter in a makeshift tent. Lilo, Mertle, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley then told each other scary stories. When Lilo finished telling her story, the group heard 248's shrieks, which were mistaken for that of Night Marchers and scared everyone. Jumba later recognized the scream as one of his experiments, and the group found 248 standing on a rock. Lilo decided to name her Belle, a nickname relating to the term decibel. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley managed to get a hold of Belle, but she soon ran off into a cave to Gantu, who was pretending to be a Night Marcher to get her. However, Belle's piercing screams were too much for Gantu and Mertle (who had talked Gantu into this earlier), and they begged Lilo and the others to take her. Jumba then sucked Gantu up with a vacuum and mocked his Night Marcher antics. Belle was shortly after taken back home, where Lilo found her one true place as Nani's alarm clock. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Belle, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Belle did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Belle is a small blue experiment with a pitchfork-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio (606) and Heat (609). Special Abilities Belle can emit a loud, high-pitched scream to scare people by using her big mouth. Trivia *Belle is one of the very few known experiments that lives with Lilo and Stitch. *Belle is named after the mathematical term decibel, a unit used to measure the intensity of sound. *Belle's pod color is green. *Belle is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 248. Primary function: Terrifying enemies with piercing screams". *Belle is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 248_Belle_by_experiments.jpg 248 belle by bricerific43-d587g49.jpg 248_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6f7pih.jpg 248 in action by bricerific43-d6f7pih.png disney_girls_collab___belle_248_by_admiralbubbles-d71fluf.png Sneak Peek piece one by RabidLeroy.jpg Experiment set 1 by speck shewolf-d4ouypb.jpg Baby experiments by purplerat ys-d4p1lc3.png screenCapture 16.05.13 9-50-05.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-52-46.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-53-48.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-07.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-59.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-63.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-56-06.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-57-08.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-59-55.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-00-16.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-00-44.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-13.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-36.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-59.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-02-54.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-04-51.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-05-25.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-06-37.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-07-57.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-08-28.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-08-51.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-09-20.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-10-20.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-11-04.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-13-33.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-14-38.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-15-35.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-17-09.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-17-31.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-18-03.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-18-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png panes40.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females